1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small electrodynamic speaker having excellent audio reproducing performance and including a frame and a magnetic circuit, the electrodynamic speaker in which the number of steps of forming the tinsel wire to be connected to a voice coil and connecting the tinsel wire to a terminal can be reduced, and relates to a method for manufacturing the electrodynamic speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
In audio equipment such as displays to which speakers for reproducing audio are mounted, it is demanded that spaces required for mounting of speakers are made small. In particularly small or elongated (rectangular, oval (including an oblong shape and a track shape) electrodynamic speakers, since a space on a speaker diaphragm rear surface where a tinsel wire (or lead wire) for supplying an audio signal current to a voice coil is arranged is narrow, there is a problem that the tinsel wire contacts with the diaphragm or the frame and thus a noise is easily generated. Small electrodynamic speakers have a disadvantage because of various reasons such that when an edge or a damper for supporting a vibration system including a speaker diaphragm is to be provided, the tinsel wire contact with them more easily and thus the speakers cannot be downsized. Therefore, in order to solve the problem, various speakers are conventionally proposed.
For example, an in-vehicle speaker includes a diaphragm where a frame is coupled with an upper surface of a magnetic circuit having a magnetic gap and a voice coil fitted into the magnetic gap is coupled with a peripheral edge of the frame. This speaker is configured so that the lead wire and leading line lead from the voice coil are connected to a front surface of the diaphragm, and the connected leading line is connected to a connector coupled with a gasket coupled with the periphery edge of the frame. The speaker is made of copper foil where the leading line is inserted into the mold-injected diaphragm (Patent Gazette No. 3653815).
A speaker has a speaker diaphragm, a speaker edge, a frame, a voice coil, a signal input terminal, and a tinsel wire for connecting the voice coil and the signal input terminal. The speaker edge has an edge movable section for connecting an outer periphery of the speaker diaphragm and/or a voice coil bobbin, and an edge outer periphery fixed continuously from the edge movable section to the frame. The edge outer periphery includes an edge outer periphery first fixing section that extends in a direction approximately vertical to a vibrating direction of the speaker diaphragm, and an edge outer periphery second fixing section that extends in a direction approximately vertical to the edge outer periphery first fixing section. The frame has a frame first fixing section to be coupled to the edge first fixing section, and a frame second fixing section to be coupled to the edge second fixing section. Preferably, the end of the tinsel wire on a side of the signal input terminal is maintained by the edge outer periphery second fixing section of the speaker edge (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-32008). As described in paragraph 0014 of Patent Gazette No. 3653815, according to the present invention, the lowest end of the edge outer periphery second fixing section maintains the end of the tinsel wire on the side of the signal input terminal, so that the tinsel wire is prevented from contacting with the speaker edge, and as a result, generation of noises can be prevented.
However, in electrodynamic speakers, in order to solve the above problem, since the appearance of the speakers is maintained or total heights of the speakers keep low, the tinsel wire cannot be occasionally arranged on the front face side of the speaker diaphragms unlike Patent Gazette No. 3653815. Further, the edge outer periphery of the speaker edge is bonded and fixed at a time of manufacturing the speaker, so that the edge outer periphery second fixing section shapes a wiring form of the tinsel wire positioned below the speaker edge as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-32008. As a result, steps of shaping the wiring form of the tinsel wire in the speaker manufacturing process can be reduced, and thus manufacturing efficiency can be improved. However, since the wiring form of the tinsel wire cannot be shaped in advance, there is a problem that variability might occur at a time of mass production. In small electrodynamic speakers, in the case where the tinsel wire is arranged on the rear face of the speaker diaphragm, when the tinsel wire cannot be shaped in advance before the speaker diaphragm is placed on the frame, there is a problem that the tinsel wire contacts with another portion due to the variability at the time of mass production, and thus a noise is generated.